1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and more particularly, to an MRI apparatus which generates a susceptibility weighted image of an object and a method of generating a susceptibility weighted image of an object by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems are non-invasive, provide a high tissue contrast compared to computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, and do not generate artifacts that are caused by bone tissues. In addition, since the MRI systems are able to photograph various cross-sections of an object in desired directions without the necessity to change the position of the object, the MRI systems are widely used together with other image diagnosing apparatuses.
MRI systems generate MRI images by using a difference between the characteristics of tissues of an object in order to increase the contrast of an MRI image. In other words, the difference between the characteristics of tissues of the object is indicated in MRI images, and thus, a user is able to easily distinguish the tissues of an MRI image from each other.
Susceptibility weighted images are MRI images having an enhanced contrast by indicating susceptibility differences between tissues of an object. In particular, since susceptibility differences exist between gray matters and white matters, between iron-containing tissues and neighboring tissues, and between vein blood vessels and neighboring tissues, an MRI image having an enhanced contrast may be obtained by indicating the susceptibility differences in the MRI image.